


if we both pretend

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, post-DH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Hermione starts life in the lowers ranks of the wizarding police. Heading on a tip off, her team storm a brothel and Hermione is horrified to find an old classmate happy to be there.





	if we both pretend

**Author's Note:**

> So dress me up I'll like it better if we both pretend << prompt

The brothel has low ceilings and worse lighting. With every step Hermione takes she curses how long it has taken for it to rise to the Ministry's attention. Aurors would never be on the case but the standard cops should have picked it up earlier. Merlin, even old order contacts should have given her _some_ sort of warning about this hell hole. 

She doesn't want to think about why they would not. 

"Twenty girls- I mean- women. Twelve men. Individual mini-apartments. One floo in at the entrance where Mr...Hopkins I think? It seems that was where transactions um happened, Miss Granger."

The boy is all but quivering in his robes and Hermione dismisses him instantly to file his report. She had put that together before they raided the place but the parchment of names he hands her is what is more important. As she expected, all purebloods turned to sexual slavery in this new world that was supposed to be _better_. Many names she recognises but there is only one that makes her stop cold.

Pansy Parkinson.

HGPP

 

" So dress me up, I'll like it better if we both pretend," Parkinson purrs. It seems to be her opening line when someone walks through the door. Hermione's nostrils flare but beyond that she is having none of it. 

"I am here to get you out," Hermione grits out.

At that, the other woman scoffs and closes her legs with an audible snap of flesh. Hermione suppresses a wince. She had seen the purpled bruises through the tights. 

"And where do I go after that? To work in a shop on Diagon? No, that is too fancy. Maybe I can sell potions in Knockturn though? Sleep in the doorway of my own workplace and hope I don't get murdered. Granger, please. Your new world isn't perfect."

"I am fully aware of that. But surely anywhere is better than here?"

Parkinson shrugs, " I get three square meals a day and it is only arsehole customers that rough me up. They pay for it by being roughed up themselves. It could be far worse."

" Well that is not going to happen. We are shutting this place down," Hermione states in what she hopes is a confident tone. Pansy merely raises an eyebrow and Hermione feels thirteen again.

"Oh, well, I will just pack up and send out my CV."

"Park-Pansy. Don't be like that. I am not saying we have all the answers. I am not saying we will force you into...a life you don't want to have. But surely this is not what you want?"

"What if it is?" Pansy snarls, "What if I love fucking?"

Hermione holds her gaze, " Then I would say good on you, but it should be on your terms. If you want someone to bruise you, that should be on your terms. If you want it in your arse.....that should be on your terms."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"No, I don't. I still want to help you. I knew you enough to know this is not you. I will be in the hall. Pack your stuff."

HGPP

The next time Hermione sees Parkinson the other woman is in an interview room. Not a cell. It had to be made clear to her on multiple occasions that it was not a cell. Pansy is the victim.

She watches as her staff ask her multiple questions. Pansy is wary at first but slowly seems to open up and answer honestly. Hermione is horrified at the names Pansy gives but sends them up to Harry's department regardless. Revenge must have seemed easy and owed at the end of the war. That does mean it was ok and it will not prevent Hermione jailing the lot of them. 

"Anything else, Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy gives a loling smile and stares at the mirror she knows Hermione is behind, "Tell Granger that even now...she is welcome to dress me up."


End file.
